phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Laevateinn (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Disturbed Sleep Laevateinn: Hey... Hey... Hey, are you listening? Laevateinn: Didn't I tell you not to bother me around noon? Laevateinn: Of course you knew I'd be napping up in this tree, didn't you? Laevateinn: *Sigh* I was having such a nice dream, too. Probably never see one like it again. Laevateinn: I've been in a real bad mood from fighting every day, and wanted some "me" time. Laevateinn: Of course, some rude, bumbling idiot has to come and ruin it. Laevateinn: This day can't get worse. I'm in a horrible mood right now, all thanks to you. Laevateinn: Did I say you could leave? Save your apologies. Or are you too chicken to stay? Laevateinn: How can you make it up to me? Well, duh. Laevateinn: I'm making you take responsibility for this. Wilting under her piercing gaze, the commander trembled in terror. Episode 2: True Solitude Laevateinn: Oh, Are you sorry now? It's hard to tell when you're starring at your shoes. Laevateinn: You don't know how to make it up to me? Try thinking, it doesn't cost anything. Laevateinn: Did you think it over? Good, then I'll tell you what you can do. Laevateinn: Make me laugh. Laevateinn: Did I stutter? Tell me the funniest joke you know. Laevateinn: Now! ---- Question 1=''Heard the one about the Killer Princess?'' Laevateinn: Is that the best you've got? A pun for a punch line? |-|Question 2=''One night, a man and his wife...'' Laevateinn: I'd like to wipe that smug grin off your face. |-|Question 3=''How about a dirty limerick?'' Laevateinn: Don't make me hurt you. ---- Laevateinn: Well that was a boring waste of time. Laevateinn: What? What's gotten into you? Trying to lighten the mood after you bombed? Laevateinn: What? What do you mean, I shouldn't be left alone? Stop playing Mr. Nice Guy. Laevateinn: If I wanna be by myself, then I will. It's none of your business. Laevateinn: You saying I'm lonely? Me? Laevateinn: ...Listen close, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I LIKE being alone. Laevateinn: You, with your goody-two-shoes, half-hearted sincerity... Laevateinn: It really pisses me off! Her sentence ended in a near scream. But her eyes showed no anger, only sorrow. Episode 2: Independence Laevateinn: We Killer Princesses are just your loyal soldiers, worthless pawns, right? Laevateinn: So why do you always try to be so nice to us? Laevateinn: That fake politeness really gets on my nerves. Laevateinn: Sure, you're nice now. But you'll end up leaving like all the rest. Laevateinn: I don't wanna deal with that anymore. It's why I like being... Alone. ---- Question 1=''Want to talk about it?'' Laevateinn: Just...just leave me alone. |-|Question 2=''You can count on me, if you'd like.'' Laevateinn: Heh, like you could ever do anything if I asked. |-|Question 3=''Having friends can be nice.'' Laevateinn: I told you...I don't wanna deal with that anymore. ---- Laevateinn: I don't like having weaklings around. They-They die...so easily. Laevateinn: I used to know someone like that. Followed me like a lost puppy, even in battle. Laevateinn: And that dimwit had to go and die...saving me. Laevateinn: And it's all my fault! He died because of me! Because I wasn't strong enough! Laevateinn: That's why I wanna be alone, got it? I don't ever wanna go through that again! She stood up--too quickly, immediately losing her balance and falling out of the tree. Laevateinn: Ahh! Laevateinn: Ow! S-So, just leave me alone! I don't need anyone protecting me! Laevateinn: I don't wanna be weak! I wanna be strong, so I can walk off little bumps! A brilliant light radiated from her body, instantly healing her wounds. Laevateinn: Wha...Did I do this? Did I finally get the power I needed to be stronger? Laevateinn: Heh, guess I learned a new skill. "Independence," I'll call it. Laevateinn's strong desire for power allowed her to gain a new healing skill. Laevateinn: Um, listen. I know I said a lotta things, but, uh, well... Laevateinn: ...Thanks. Laevateinn: If anything happens, I'll be sure to protect you. Don't worry about a thing. Laevateinn: What now? Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy. She was blushing so bright, you'd never believe just moments ago she was hurling abuse. Laevateinn: B-But, hey! Your material still needs work, it really stinks! Category:Character Quest